Mages and Monsters
by Anti-Cosmo1
Summary: My story
1. Chapter 1

I (Devon V. Cormier) was sitting near a tombstone engraved "Neo Zomb" also known as "Shades". Shades is a fellow vampire in the St. John cemetery. I, on the other hand, am a Human. Another vampire named Spike came by and asked if he seen Jingles.

I shook his head. "No, check his grave." I suggested, and Spike went off to do so.

Jingles is the cemetery's "Funny Bone". He is a skeleton who speaks in an English accent, and who is described to have a black top hat, a blood-red bowtie, and a monocle on his right eye. His real name was Jonathan Fortisque. He was a joker and love to tell tales. He was named Jingles as a common skeleton name.

Spike is a heavy bound vampire who has spiked hair, and wore a neck brace and wristbands with spikes on it. He is so strong; he can carry fourteen obelisk graves without breaking a sweat. Another vampire, Shades is the group leader called the "Black Blood". There are seven in the group: Shades, representing a sin called Envy; his mate, Star, Represents Lust; Spike represented Wrath; Gula, represented Gluttony; Snooze, represents Sloth; Snake eyes, represents Greed; and Mohawk, represents Pride.

Shades is well known for wearing his jet-black sunglasses. He wears a muscle shirt, a leather jacket, and black jeans. Star is well known for her intelligence in astrology, she wears a leather jacket, and high-heel boots. Gula is known by his name being Latin for "Gluttony", Gula has a never-ending appetite. I would go on about the rest, but… It'll take long.

Another vampire came by and sat down beside me. "Hello." She greeted me.

I turned and smiled at her.

"I almost forgot Zephyr wanted to talk to you." Zoey remembered.

"Why?"

Zoey shrugged. "Something important I suppose."

Zephyr is the oldest vampire in the cemetery. He has a long white beard, and he has a crooked spine from aging. He walks with a bone staff with a glass orb on the top. He is well respected by everyone in the cemetery, even I respects him.

Zoey and I got up and walked to the largest tombstone dedicated to him. There, Zephyr was sitting down, reading a book.

"I wanted to discuss matters…" Zephyr began. "I've been told by my bats that the Humans are getting suspicious about our existence."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You are clever and creative, convince them." He suggested.

I looked at Zoey who was looking out through the gates. I turned back to Zephyr.

"Whatever you do though, is prevent entrance for Humans."

"Prevent entrance." I repeated in my head.

"If they find out, we'd probably be extinct." Zephyr finished.

From a distance, Jingles was screaming his head off while Spike chases him.

Zephyr turned back to me. "And deal with that." He said while pointing with his thumb.

"I'll see what I can do." I told him and began to walk to Spike and Jingles (Who was being strangled).

"I told you to pay me on Friday!" Spike shouted as he continued to strangle Jingles.

"I don't have it right now!" Jingles cried.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Will you keep it down? If anyone sees Jingles, we might have cops at our necks." I lowered my tone.

"Your point is?" Spike asked.

"Don't make Jingles scream."

"Fine…" He grunted and released Jingles. "You still have to pay me."

"Yeah, I know." Jingles grumbled as he rubbed his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

"Done" I told Zephyr.

Zephyr nodded and got back to reading his book.

Zoey was chatting with Star about astrology. (Their favorite subject) Star stopped and looked behind her to see that two children have entered.

"Living" She muttered.

Zoey got up. "I'll get Jingles in his grave." She volunteered. She walked over to Jingles (Who was laying on the ground where his bones are everywhere) "What happened?"

Jingles skull hopped to his left arm. "Oh, you know. Spike pummeled me because of payment etc, etc." Jingles told Zoey.

"Well," Zoey began as she picked up the rib cage and a thigh bone. "If you paid Spike on time, you wouldn't be like this."

"I know." Jingles sighed.

I was walking towards Shades, Gula, Spike and Snooze. "Hey" I called to them.

"Yo" Spike replied.

"Whatcha up to?" Gula asked.

I shrugged. "Nothing much."

Snooze was asleep and replied to us by snorting in his sleep.

"Lazy sloth" Shades muttered as Snooze was smiling and dreaming of something edible.

"Pizza…" Snooze smiled with his tired, drowsy voice.

"How did Snooze become half sloth?" I began to ask.

"Well, you know how we died." Shades summarized. "Snooze died in his sleep."

"He doesn't seem tired to be playing video games." Gula pointed out.

Shades sighed. "Snooze represents the Sin of Sloth. All he'll do is sleep, play video games, and watch television."

I stroke my chin. "Interesting. Must be easy being him."

"Failing and losing, wow, I haven't missed a thing." Shades taunted hoping Snooze will respond, and he did.

"Mommy? Can you read me to sleep?" Snooze responded that well, then a bubbled formed out of his nose.

We all looked at Snooze like he was crazy (Not like last week).

As soon as Zoey picked up every bone off the ground (With Star's help), they carried off to Jingles' coffin and dropped the bones in.

"Well, that's done." Zoey smacked her hands to get the dirt off.

"Darn right." Star agreed as she snapped her fingers, causing the coffin to shut close and drop down recklessly.

"Are you sure it won't bust?" Zoey asked nervously.

"Aw, he'll be fine." Star insisted.


End file.
